


Creché Duty

by josephine_diaries



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Gen, Grandparent Yoda (Star Wars), Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), More Like Jedi Babysitting Amirite, Troll Yoda (Star Wars), sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine_diaries/pseuds/josephine_diaries
Summary: Anakin Skywalker gets put in charge of the toddlers while Yoda attends an emergency council meeting. Surely the Chosen One can handle a few toddlers, no?(Spoiler alert, he can't.)
Relationships: Grogu | Baby Yoda & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Creché Duty

"Entertained, can you keep them?" Yoda asks. "Involved, you must be. Sure, are you? Find someone else, I can."

"With all due respect, I'm sure I can handle some little kids, Master. How hard could it be?" Anakin says confidently.

Yoda does not respond, a wry smile on his face. Anakin did not quite like the expression his great-grandmaster was giving him, but he chalked it up to Yoda's usual...Yoda-ness. Besides, they were all around the mental age of three, how hard could three-year-olds be? Anakin fought battle droids on a near-daily basis - this would be a piece of Corellian cake.

Yoda and Anakin enter the room, and the younglings all snap to their attention. A frazzled Pantoran padawan that Anakin vaguely remembered as a former classmate, muttering her thanks to Anakin as she left.

Yoda clears his throat, and all the younglings watch him with rapt attention. "Respectful and kind to Knight Skywalker, all of you must be. Hear about any bad behavior, I will not. Understood, am I?" 

A chorus of nods and some yeses from the ones who could talk is what Yoda is given in response. 

Satisfied, Yoda leaves the room, the door whirring shut behind him.

"Hello, younglings," Anakin says awkwardly with a wave. "I'm Anakin. We'll be hanging out this afternoon, so I hope you guys don't give me any trouble, heh."

The one who's the same species as Yoda tilts his head. "Ah?" he asks.

"Hmm, I don't think I know any stories...but I'll try, I suppose," Anakin shrugs, plopping down on a comically small chair, which makes a few of the children giggle.

One of the older ones, a Twi'lek girl around the age of four or five raises her hand. "Knight Skyw-... _Skywalwk_ -" she struggles to say his last name, before giving up completely. "Anakin? Can you tell us a story 'bout bein' a Gen'ral?"

Anakin smiles. "Sure," but then pauses as he realizes he doesn't know any stories about the war that were appropriate for children. He racks his brain and he quickly notices he's rapidly losing their attention. "Hmm...I lost my Artoo unit once."

"Then what?" one of the children asks.

"Well, we got an R-3 unit, but it turns out he was evil, and then we got my droid back," Anakin says dumbly, realizing his story is, indeed, very uneventful. 

It was more exciting when you lived through it.

"Knight Sk'alker? Can we go to the room of thousand fountains?" The oldest boy asks.

Anakin considers it. Some fresh air would be nice for the both of them, and perhaps the room of thousand fountains would keep the younglings calm. "That's a great idea, youngling..." 

"Arwenn," he pipes up.

Anakin nods, standing up. "That's a great idea, youngling Arwenn. Now...there are five of you, so I want you all to hold hands, okay? We'll do the buddy system." 

The youngest but also not youngest (in fact, he was only a few months younger than Anakin, who was twenty. But species aged differently, and Yoda's species aged particularly slow.) - Grogu, tugs on Anakin's robe to get his attention. Anakin glances down at him, and Grogu makes an insistent motion that Anakin can only guess means he wants to be _carried_ to the room of thousand fountains.

Grogu's lucky he's small and cute and is generally pretty slow when it comes to walking - because Anakin, despite being the same age as him, certainly couldn't get someone to carry him around the temple.

* * *

Despite being the youngest and unable to speak, Grogu is seemingly the leader of this mildly frightening toddler posse. He gives commands and bosses them around like it's nothing. Weather or not the other children understand him through the Force or if they all had some little kid language, Anakin had yet to figure out. 

The younglings are currently playing hide and seek, and they're all _hilariously_ bad at it. 

Then again, children typically are.

This time, it's Anakin's turn to count, and when he finishes counting to 10, he finds Grogu attempting to hide...behind his leg.

"Gotcha!" Anakin playfully yells. 

Grogu giggles. 

"Okay, well now you have to help me find your friends," Anakin says as if he can't see at least four of them badly hiding. 

Grogu babbles something akin to a question, but he doesn't echo it in the Force, so Anakin unintentionally ignores him, pretending to look for the other younglings.

Grogu attempts to speak his mind again, but Anakin but is once again ignored.

Annoyed, Grogu quickly comes up with a way to get Knight Skywalker's attention. If he could _borrow_ his lightsaber out of it's holster, he would surely notice, no?

Tiny brow furrowed in concentration, he reaches out with the Force. 

Unfortunately, at that particular moment, Anakin decided to find one of the younglings, and he does not notice when Grogu triumphantly grabs Anakin's lightsaber.

Well! That was certainly easy. Maybe now Grogu could get a chance to look at one of these things up close. He sneaks away from Anakin and the other younglings, settling underneath a bench. He tries to figure out how to turn the lightsaber on to no avail. 

"Grogu...!" Anakin says. Grogu jumps. When did he get here? "Grogu... please don't play with that. Can I have it back?"

Grogu considers this. Instead, he decides to blow Anakin a raspberry.

Anakin sighs long-sufferingly. "Grogu. That is not yours, and it's not a toy. Give it back."

Grogu shakes his head, levitating it just out of Anakin's reach with a giggle.

"Grogu. Give. Me. My. Lightsaber!" Anakin says with a warning tone.

Grogu shakes his head, teasingly waving Anakin's lightsaber above his head. 

Anakin huffs. Fine, if Grogu was going to act like that, two could play at that game. 

Easily using the force, he yanks it out of Grogu's force grip, making Grogu stumble backwards in surprise and fall on his bottom.

The other children fall silent, surprised. Anakin glances at his beloved lightsaber, making sure there aren't any parts missing, when he feels a mild tremor on the Force.

When he turns to face Grogu, he can see the youngling's lip quivering, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Uh oh.

"W-wait. I'm sorry, Grogu, are you okay?" Anakin asks, nervously. He had a bad feeling about this.

Grogu begins to cry, and Anakin desperately attempts to shush him. The other younglings begin to run wild with Anakin now distracted."

Anakin Skywalker!" Jocasta Nu chastises, and Anakin has no idea how long she'd been watching. "What do you think you're doing?"

Anakin jumps. "M-Master Nu! It's not what you think! He stole-" 

She picks up Grogu, who quiets once he's held. "And so you made him _cry_? These are young children, Knight Skywalker! I expected better from you. Grogu is the same age as you and he's being much more mature than you are currently. Come along, children. I'll be taking over for Knight Skywalker." Master Nu says, irritated. "I will send Master Yoda a message and tell him the children are with me. You are dismissed, Skywalker."

Anakin balks. If he didn't finish his job he'd look like a fool in front of Yoda. "Wait, Master Nu! Please give me another chance, I promised Master Yoda I'd keep them entertained. I was wrong to make Grogu cry, I just didn't want him to get hurt!" 

Master Nu harrumphs. "You've done quite enough damage. Now apologize to the children and go back to whatever you were going before." 

Anakin groans. "I'm...sorry, younglings." 

"That's okay, Anakin! We had a lot of fun!" The Twi'lek girl says. The others seemingly agree, which makes Anakin feel like not a complete failure.

"Sorry, Grogu," Anakin apologizes as Master Nu and the younglings begin to leave.

Grogu gives him a self satisfied smirk, waving at Anakin in a way that feels quite mocking.

It was then that Anakin Skywalker decided that he didn't want creché duty again.

* * *

Many years later, Grogu and Ahsoka meet.

 _I've met your Master before,_ Grogu says as he and Ahsoka sit by a fire. 

_Oh?_ Ahsoka asks, curiously. From what she could remember, Anakin usually stayed away from the younglings.

 _He was kind of a poor_ sport, Grogu says, giving the mental equivalent of a shrug. _I remember this one time..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment 🥰


End file.
